


Challenge

by i_claudia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that blow jobs are something that will get them actually exploded, like most of the stupid, cocky things that Steve does, but Danny is not willing to take chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/65643.html?thread=1620587#t1620587). (13 January 2011)

Danny is sore. He is sure he has never been this sore in his entire life; there are entire muscle groups aching in his body he did not even know _existed_. And still, when he stumbles home after Kono finally lets him free to find Steve waiting for him, he cannot resist the look Steve gives him, cannot resist letting Steve pull him down and suck purple-red kisses into his skin.

“Stop,” he manages once, just before Steve manages to pull off his still-sodden cut-offs. “Steve... damn it, you know I bruise— _fuck_.” He has to end with a curse because Steve’s tongue is—god _damn_ , too talented for Steve’s own good, and Danny has to concentrate hard on cutting off the yell that threatens to escape, because Steve doesn’t need any encouragement to be smug and dangerously self-confident in his abilities.

Not that blowjobs are something that will get them actually _exploded_ , like most of the stupid, cocky things that Steve does, but Danny is not willing to take chances. No sir.

But _God_ , he thinks, _fuck_ , Steve is good at blowjobs. He takes Danny deep, doesn’t care that the drool is rolling down his chin, doesn’t care that he’s making quiet, muffled moans around Danny’s cock while his tongue strokes patterns into the underside of Danny’s dick, like he’s dying for Danny’s taste, like he’ll never be able to drink in enough. Danny groans in turn, grips the arm of the chair he landed on and then Steve’s shoulder, feeling the muscle firm and warm beneath the skin. It’s flexing, he can feel it moving, and he looks down to see Steve jacking himself off furiously, cock huge and leaking everywhere, pre-come smearing on Steve’s fingers.

“Jesus,” Danny says—not whimpers, that is definitely not a whimper—“oh, Steve, Jesus—Jesus _Christ_ , Steve.” Steve hums, and Danny can hear the smugness in it, God, Steve is going to be insufferable after this but Danny can’t help it anymore, can’t keep back the noises when his dick is hitting the back of Steve’s fucking throat. Steve will feel it tomorrow, Danny knows it; he’ll hear it in Steve’s voice every time they talk, every time Steve speaks to the governor or the CIA or whoever-the-fuck-else with a level one security clearance Steve spends his days hobnobbing with, and that thought, the thought of Steve’s words still raspy from Danny’s dick, from the desperate way Steve is sucking him down, faster now... that thought sends shivers juddering through Danny, spreading from his head and his toes and meeting somewhere low in his groin, and he comes hard, with a yell that rattles the windows.

“ _God_ ,” is all Danny can manage afterward, with more feeling than he’s ever prayed with in his life.

“Mmm,” Steve replies, the bastard, grinning. “Liked that, did you?”

“Shut up,” Danny tells him. “I could make you come faster anyway, and you know it.”

“Really?” Steve says in a voice Danny knows means _I doubt it_ , spreading his arms in the international symbol for _bring it on_.

And, well, Danny’s never been able to resist a challenge.


End file.
